August 24, 2016/Chat log
6:46 Loving77 boop 6:55 Dragonian King sup peep 6:56 Loving77 hiii silly 6:56 Dragonian King is lily still alive i left her alone with jony last night so idk 6:58 Loving77 nope 6:58 Dragonian King oops oh well 7:01 Williamm258 hi guys 7:01 Dragonian King hi will Welcome to TAWW chat 7:11 Flower1470 barely Hey Silly and Will Sup Peep 178 videos in my watch later... I feel so ashamed 7:12 Dragonian King oh hi lily HAHAHAHAHAHAHA i have 380 7:14 Flower1470 ew 7:14 Loving77 I only have 53 7:16 Dragonian King not to mention a large number of saved playlists 7:32 Williamm258 I have 7 in my watch latter! later* 8:08 Flower1470 Silly I still have a john cena ask sitting in my inbox from may 24th lol 8:08 Dragonian King wow so rude im going to refresh your blog over and over until you reply to john cena this definitely affects you and doesn't just waste my time 8:11 Flower1470 It does benefit me with more page views so yeah, go knock yourself out 8:12 Dragonian King how do i do it in a way that doesn't give you views 8:13 Flower1470 um not doing it? 8:14 Dragonian King but i need to see when you reply to john cena 8:17 Flower1470 I'll reply right now just to clear out my inbox there 8:22 Dragonian King thank you (yes) Cfljony22 has entered chat. 8:55 Cfljony22 yo 8:56 Williamm258 hi jony 8:56 Dragonian King hey jony Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:59 Dragonian King yay 9:00 Williamm258 yay? 9:01 Dragonian King jony left 9:02 Williamm258 oh okay Cfljony22 has entered chat. 9:21 Flower1470 Hey Jony 9:21 Cfljony22 i see how it is dragonslayercoolkid king 4000 tf is a dragonian anyways that sounds somthing my friend would smoke hey let me get a couple hits of that dragonian i heard it make you go crazy if you can resist falling asleep for 15 min 9:23 Flower1470 lol Oh btw guess what today is!! 9:24 Cfljony22 apparently its pop quiz day cuz of my skank english teacher wait let me guess wensday 9:24 Flower1470 what is wensday 9:24 Cfljony22 the extra day on a leap year silly your lucky i gotta finish watching my movie or else u would have gotten burned burnt fire your a lucky man 9:25 Dragonian King ok 9:25 Flower1470 SILLY GUESS 9:25 Dragonian King not your birthday 9:25 Flower1470 true but 9:25 Cfljony22 that the wolf of walstreet is an amazing movie 9:25 Flower1470 something more special 9:26 Cfljony22 you wouldnt know what the wolf of walstreet is tho silly your not mature enough 9:26 Flower1470 sounds like politics ew 9:26 Cfljony22 ? its a movie 9:26 Flower1470 SILLY GUESS AGAIN 9:26 Dragonian King the day you messaged whale on facebook and now you're going on a date 9:26 Cfljony22 and im 99% sure youve seen it lily 9:26 Flower1470 @Silly I wish @Jony no 9:27 Cfljony22 wow 9:27 Flower1470 I dont watch movies much 9:27 Cfljony22 thats like never read the monte cristo tho 9:27 Dragonian King the first day you ate a french fry from under the couch cushion 9:27 Cfljony22 anyways i heard they use the S words a couple times silly so you might want to get your parents permisson first 9:27 Flower1470 Not many people have read Monte Cristo tho lol 9:28 Cfljony22 well 9:28 Dragonian King ooo 9:28 Cfljony22 u havent gone to high school ://// 9:28 Flower1470 ANYWAY 9:28 Cfljony22 EVERYONE AND THERE GRANDMAS READ IT 9:28 Dragonian King ok that was a good burn though 9:28 Cfljony22 saying that was a good burn is like saying your a good sweet talker silly 9:28 Flower1470 Today marks 5 whole years I've been on Wikia :') 9:29 Dragonian King so you're saying that wasn't a good burn then gg 9:29 Cfljony22 yes cuz there both false @ Lily k 9:29 Dragonian King at least i get to do this Cfljony22 has been kicked by Dragonian King. 9:29 Flower1470 It's been too long, I need to leave Cfljony22 has entered chat. 9:29 Cfljony22 you can click a button nice lily can we add a middle finger emoji or do we not want sillys innocence to go 9:31 Flower1470 for my siblings' sake, no I mean you can flip Silly off all you want, that's none of my business I would use it myself But with them no 9:32 Cfljony22 silly your lucky lily is here to protect u other wise you would be getting a lot of calls from 4chan 9:33 Dragonian King well thank goodness for lily then 9:33 Flower1470 :') 9:33 Dragonian King speaking of 4chan can we all agree that the internet is the best and worst thing ever invented 9:33 Cfljony22 no its the bets so that way people who deserve bad things can get them regardless of whether its online or not you can get away with saying certain things 9:34 Dragonian King the best and worst 9:34 Cfljony22 but that doesnt matter no ones here has pissed off a doxer or anything right 9:35 Dragonian King i may have done that and told them my name was jony 9:36 Cfljony22 well its good thing my names not jony then if for whatever reason you have tho that probably was a big mistake 9:36 Dragonian King yep you're safe 9:36 Cfljony22 and you might want to apologize to them but hey lets not dwell on what ifs am i right 9:38 Dragonian King jony if you were a fruit what kind of fruit would you be 9:39 Cfljony22 Silly if you were annoying what type of annoying would you be cuz i have a certain type in mind 9:39 Dragonian King very 9:41 Cfljony22 Great minds think alike 9:43 Williamm258 bye guys Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:45 Flower1470 ooo 10:04 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys good luck 10:04 Flower1470 NOT AGAIN 10:04 Loving77 bye 10:05 Flower1470 NOT BOTH OF YOU 10:05 Dragonian King HAVE FUN Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:06 Flower1470 NOOOOOOOOO Category:Chat logs Category:August 2016